


Edible

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [32]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bitty Doesn't Play Hockey, Drug Dealer Bitty, M/M, Marijuana, Medicinal Drug Use, Precision Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, edibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: After all, the best way to avoid getting bullied is to be the guy with the best weed–- and the best-disguised edibles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garden of succulents (staranise)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/gifts).



> des-zimbits posted:  
> I bet you people hear about Bittle on the hockey team and his “baking” habit, and keep trying to hit Bitty up for weed because they assume he’s the team’s drug dealer.
> 
> My response:  
> Okay, I’m so here for this (and also thinking about N’s Breaking Bad-ish AU), but: AU where Bitty _is_ the dealer, something he started doing back in Georgia.
> 
> [Originally posted to tumblr September 3, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/149861503835/des-zimbits-i-bet-you-people-hear-about-bittle)

Bitty never meant to get involved with drugs, but he's never one to pass up an opportunity. After all, the best way to avoid getting bullied is to be the guy with the best weed–and the best-disguised edibles. It was only a stepping stone out of Georgia, anyway.

This is how he pays for Samwell, the “scholarship” he tells his parents about doesn’t actually exist. (Well, technically he does have a small merit scholarship, but his parents don’t know just how small.) He’s been dealing since his freshman year, when he and a theatre kid combined powers. After his family moved from Madison, he'd had to give up figure skating and had little else to do, anyway. He gets in ice time when he can.

The whole deal with Samwell Men's Hockey was an accident, really. He falls in with tehm because Johnson, the team’s primary connection (but not actually a dealer, he’s just their source– he always knows where to find the best shit) gets in touch with Bitty nearly as soon as he arrives-- Bitty's never managed to figure out how Johnson learned about him-- and puts him into contact with Shitty and Lardo.

&&&

Jack, the captain of the team, is Not Impressed by this kid hanging out in the Haus kitchen all the time and providing his team with weed. But. Then somewhere along the way he realizes that somehow, Bitty’s edibles are SUPER precise. Like, Shitty never ends up with a weed hangover before a game, Lardo never goes bad non-verbal after a skunky batch, and the Haus never smells like weed anymore. On top of that, Bitty seems to genuinely care about his team? He has super low-dose candies for when there’s been a rough game and people just _hurt_ or Holster’s bad knee is acting up, he actually manages to stabilize Justin’s appetite and prevent his ulcer from acting up, and he honestly refuses to give some people weed when he knows they’re in the wrong headspace for it.

Jack physically throws a football player out of the Haus when he sees him cornering Bitty during a kegster, not taking ‘no’ for an answer when Bitty refuses to sell.

And then Jack learns that Bitty doesn’t even sample his own wares. The kid’s been high maybe three times in his life and doesn’t like how it feels. But he does like taking care of people, and he does believe that responsibly managed weed can do this (if only he took that attitude towards his own homework), and Jack is long gone far before he realizes it.

It's not until the winter of Bitty's second year that Jack actually has that revelation. When the Pond finally freezes over, Jack heads out early for extra ice time sans chirping, and one morning he catches Bitty out there in the first light of dawn, skating with a comfort and ease and just plain beauty that Jack didn’t know he had in him. He’d chatted with Bittle on occasion, of course, but now that he thinks of it, Bittle had been very good at deflecting questions about his past.

RIP, Jack Zimmermann.


End file.
